The End Of Everything
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: The world is being threatened by a Deity set on devouring the Earth and its people, can the X-Men stop the alien and save the planet? Femslash, slight M/F


**The End Of Everything**

By Taijutsudemonslayer

**X-Men/Walking Dead Crossover**

_ The world is being threatened by a Deity set on devouring the Earth and its people, can the X-Men stop the alien and save the planet? Femslash, slight M/F_

_Cast Of Characters_

_Storm/Ororo Munroe_

_Elizabeth Braddock/Psylocke_

_Anna-Marie/Rogue_

_Cyclops/Scott Summers_

_Emma Frost/White Queen_

_Logan/Wolverine_

_Jean Grey/Phoenix_

_Spiral/Rita Wayword_

_Lori Grimes _

_Andrea_

_Rick Grimes_

_Shane Walsh_

_Carl Grimes_

_Raven Darkholme/Mystique_

_Sophia PeletierCarol Peletier_

_Michonne_

_Maggie Greene _

_Daryl Dixon_

_Storm/Psylocke_

_Spiral/Mystique_

_Rogue/Jean_

_Logan/Emma Frost_

_Cyclops/Emma Frost_

_Lori/Andrea_

_Michonne/Maggie_

_Drama/Adventure_

**Part 1: Threats From Afar**

** Chapter 1**

** Elizabeth Braddock aka Psylocke just walked out of the Manhattan Flower Shop with a bouquet of roses and a card. The lavender haired Telepath walked down the street to her girlfriend Ororo Munroe's modular home, suddenly Elizabeth stopped in her tracks.**

**"The end of everything is coming." a mysterious voice said in Psylocke's mind, Elizabeth shook off the weird warning and continued on her way to her lover's house.**

**Ororo Munroe slipped her strapless black party dress on for her date with Elizabeth tonight, Ororo smiled as she thought about how happy she's been ever since she and Elizabeth have been together.**

**Just then Ororo heard a knock on the door, her smile widened with anticipation.**

**"Come in." Ororo said.**

**The door opened and in walked Elizabeth, carrying a bouquet of roses and smiling warmly at Ororo.**

**"Hey." Ororo said. "Hey Ororo babe, hope you like roses." Elizabeth said before handing the bouquet to her ebony lover. **

** "I love them, Elizabeth." Ororo takes the roses and puts them in some water. Then Ororo returns to Elizabeth and hugged Elizabeth.**

**"Thank you Elizabeth, the roses are beautiful. I've made dinner for us if your hungry." Ororo says.**

**"OK Ororo, but first there's something I have to tell you." Elizabeth said in a serious tone.**

**"OK what is it?" Ororo asks.**

**"When I was coming over here I received a telepathic message, it was a voice." Elizabeth explained.**

**"What did it say, hon'?" Ororo asked.**

**"The end of everything is coming, oh Ororo I'm afraid." Elizabeth said. Ororo wrapped her arms around Elizabeth and held her closely.**

**"Easy sweetheart, whatever is coming we'll handle it, OK?" Ororo reassured her lover.**

**"Thank you Ororo, sorry I ruined our date." Elizabeth said sadly.**

**"Oh, you didn't ruin anything babe, in fact...you just made me decide to skip dinner and go straight to dessert." Ororo said seductively.**

**Elizabeth leaned into Ororo and kissed her passionately, she pushed Ororo back onto the couch gently. Ororo felt Elizabeth's tongue invade her mouth and wrestle with hers.**

**Elizabeth moaned into Ororo's mouth as she caressed Ororo's right thigh and behind with her hands, Elizabeth moved her mouth down to Ororo's neck. The lavender haired woman started by playfully nipping Ororo's neck before she began kissing and sucking on it, Ororo smiled and closed her eyes as she ran her hands up and down Elizabeth's soft, round booty. "Oh Elizabeth, pl-please don't stop." Ororo groaned. Elizabeth kept up her attack until Ororo had a large hickie on her neck. Ororo wrapped her arms around Elizabeth and picked her up, then she stood up.**

**"Where are we going, Ororo?" Elizabeth asked quietly. "To my bedroom, I'm going to make this a night that you'll never forget."**

**Ororo carried Elizabeth into her bedroom, once there Ororo brought Elizabeth over to her queen size bed and undressed her. Now completely naked Elizabeth looked up at Ororo with lust in her eyes, Elizabeth watched as Ororo slowly undressed herself in front of her.**

**"Gorgeous." Elizabeth whispered, Ororo blushed before climbing onto the bed with Elizabeth. The younger woman pulled Ororo down on top of her, Elizabeth pressed her lips gently against Ororo's. Ororo opened her mouth which allowed Elizabeth to push her tongue inside Ororo's mouth. Elizabeth's head was spinning as she was kissing Ororo deeply, she stroked Ororo's body as she started grinding back and forth on her crotch.**

**"O-oh, E-Elizabeth... Mmmmm, oh yes, keep going." Ororo moaned.**

**Ororo arched her back and screamed Elizabeth's name, Elizabeth loved the sound of her name coming from Ororo's mouth. It drove Elizabeth wild with lust, she pulled Ororo up and kissed her neck roughly. "Ooh, that feels sooo good Elizabeth." Ororo moaned.**

**"Heh I'm just warming up, baby." Elizabeth said, Ororo shivered in delight. Elizabeth looked over to Ororo's nightstand and opened it with her mind, inside was a collection of strap-ons, about ten in all. Elizabeth grabbed a purple 9" long strap-on and secured it to her waist.**

**Ororo spreads her legs for Elizabeth, who slowly and gently pushed her fake member inside Ororo. Elizabeth pushed her toy cock inside Ororo's waitiing pussy, which caused Ororo to gasp and moan loudly.**

**"Ohhh, it... feels s-so goood, Sta-Stay, right there, Elizabeth." Ororo moaned as Elizabeth grabbed her hips and started pushing her body into Ororo's.**

**"OHHHH!" Ororo moaned as she squeezed her eyes shut as Elizabeth continued to ravage her body, Ororo arched her back as she came.**

**Ororo and Elizabeth both sighed, Ororo wrapped her legs around Elizabeth's waist and Elizabeth held her up against the headboard while she pounded Ororo's soaked pussy hard.**

**"Mmmmm... Oh Ororo, you're soooo tight babe, I love the feel of your body." Elizabeth said before she was silenced with a deep kiss from Ororo. Ororo reached up and squeezed Elizabeth's right breast, teasing the slack nipple until it hardened which made Elizabeth break their liplock.**

**In a distant galaxy Tulmera, The Eater Of Worlds is busy devouring the planet of Masai after the inhabitants refused to offer up a sacrifice to her, once Tulmera was done she opened a deep space portal and went through it.**

**The next day Elizabeth and Ororo arrived at the mansion, they are greeted by Rogue, Scott, Emma Frost, and Jean.**

**"Hey you two, uh Psylocke, did you hear that strange voice with the warning yesterday?" Emma asked.**

**"Yeah, I did, I hope that we'll be able to stop who or whatever is coming." Psylocke replies.**

**"Don't you worry suga, we'll pound whoever this nut is and save the world like we always do." Rogue says, giving Psylocke a thumbs up.**

**"OK enough talking, we've got a training session in the Danger Room in five minutes." Scott says just as Logan walks up to the group.**

**"Hey gals." Logan says to Elizabeth and Ororo.**

**"Logan." Psylocke and Storm reply in unison.**

**Logan walks up to Emma and leans in close to her.**

**"Meet me in my quarters in one hour." Emma nods slowly, blushing slightly.**

**Scott cuts his eyes at Logan and Emma and curses under his breath, Jean, Psylocke, and Emma all hear Scott's inner thoughts of vowing to kill Logan.**

**The group goes to the Danger Room, Scott pairs Storm with Emma, Jean with himself, Rogue is with Logan, leaving Psylocke as the only person without a partner, Storm and Emma notice this and plan to speak to Scott after the session.**

**Everyone did well during the session, until Psylocke got trapped by six Sentinel drones, Logan, Jean, Rogue, Emma, and Storm move to intercede when Cyclops stops them.**

**"No, don't help her!" Scott yells, Storm balled up her fists and charged them with lighting before flying over to Cyclops and grabbing him by the collar.**

**"Are you insane, Scott?! They're gonna kill her!" Storm yelled.**

**"It would serve her right if she can't get herself out of this jam, Ororo. Oh yeah, I almost forgot to congratulate the two of you on becoming a couple." he said arrogantly, hot tears rolled down Storm's face as she dropped her hand away from Scott's collar.**

**"You no good bastard!" Jean said as she rushed over to Scott and delivered a devastating right cross to Scott's face, knocking him down.**

**"Storm, go save Elizabeth!" Jean yelled to Ororo, who quickly flew over and blasted the Sentinel drones with lightning and saved Psylocke.**

**"Take her to Sick Bay, Ororo." Emma says, Storm nods and flies off with her lover clutched tightly in her arms.**

** "I don't care how long it takes, I will make Scott pay for this." Ororo growls as she gently lays Elizabeth down on the bed in Sick Bay.**

**Psylocke is bedridden for the next two weeks and Ororo never leaves her side, even after Scott orders her to when Sentinels begin attacking Mutants in Brooklyn. Jean marveled at Ororo's devotion to Elizabeth, Ororo watched as Emma waves her hand over Elizabeth's face slowly.**

**"Elizabeth will be all right, Ororo." Emma said with certainty.**

**"How do you know that for sure, Emma?" Ororo asked.**

**"Elizabeth, like all psychics can heal herself when they are unconscious, just give her about four more days to recuperate and she'll be good as new."**

**"Thank you, Emma." Ororo says with tears of joy in her eyes.**

**"Anytime. Oops, I've got to go see Logan, see ya."**

**Emma hurried to Logan's quarters and went inside, where she finds him leaning against the wall naked.**

**"Is Elizabeth OK?" he asked, Emma nods as she takes off her costume, gloves, boots, and panties.**

**Then she walks over to Logan and wraps her arms around his neck.**

**"Mmmmmm...I couldn't wait to see you, Logan." Emma said before kissing Logan roughly.**

**"I know the feelin' babe." Logan hissed as he picked the blonde Telepath up and carried her over to the bed.**

**Logan laid Emma down on the bed, spreading her legs and pushing his rigid cock inside her.**

**Emma moaned as Logan pinned Emma's knees against her body and her legs pressed up against his shoulders, Emma slowly succumbed to the feeling of ecstasy she was feeling. Sadly, after what seemed an eternity, but more like five minutes it was over, Logan spoke again, "Damn, you've got a fine body baby, feels so good."**

**"It's all for you, Logan." Emma whispered.**

**Suddenly an alarm sounded and someone pounded on Logan's door.**

**"Logan, we've got to get Downtown, the MRD is attacking Mutants." Scott said.**

**"OK, just a sec, bub." Logan replied.**

**Scott sends Rogue to Sick Bay to get Ororo, who refuses to leave Psylocke's side.**

**Anna-Marie marveled at Ororo's dedication to her lover, she felt the same way about Jean. Just then Scott bursts into the room.**

**"Ororo, let's go, we need to get Downtown." Scott says.**


End file.
